Bloodshed
by Subject-Goto
Summary: Mortal Kombat has arrived. Five competitors from Earthrealm, accompanied by Raiden, have been transported to the limbo realm known as Shang Tsung's Island. Here, they must fight for their own lives, as well as that of every other human. But there are loopholes in the rules, that will soon be exploited. M. Preluded by my Origins story. Language. Violence. Suggestive themes.
1. Cold Arrival

**A/N If you haven't read Origins, you should probs do that now to see how I've presented the character's back stories. Violence. Language. Review if you have the time (all feedback helps) and most importantly, enjoy! **

Sub-Zero slowly stood, breathing heavily and observing the other people that had appeared around him: A White Lotus monk, a blonde haired woman in a police officer's uniform, a blindfolded samurai, Raiden - who he had met before - and . . . Johnny Cage?

He shook his head, muttering under his mask. Raiden must have scraped the bottom of the barrel if he'd invited a failed movie star and a swordsman who couldn't see.

Raiden spoke, as calm as ever, "Earthrealmers. Welcome to Shang Tsung's island."

"Where is this?" the blonde woman asked, her eyes wandering the grim island with unease.

"A phantom zone between Earthrealm and Outworld, a neutral ground for us to fight in," the Thunder God told them, as he gestured for them to follow off the shore and up a gravelly path. "It is owned by Shang Tsung, as they are the current champions."

"Creepy," Johnny said, following Raiden past a forest of dead trees.

"And it'll only get worse from here on out," their leader told them, as they arrived at a small clearing, in which stood their Outworld opponents.

Sub-Zero's eyes wandered their opposition, and he audibly sighed. The enemy actually looked like they could handle themselves, and he recognised a few from mere reputation: Shang Tsung, a tarkatan - no doubt it was Baraka -, Mileena and Kitana, a grizzled man with half his face replaced by cybernetics, and . . ..

"Hanzo?" he snarled, his eyes widened in shock.

The wraith shaked in rage. "YOU! The murderer of my family, the slaughterer of my clan! You shall die by my hand! By the claw of the Scorpion!"

The cryomancer bristled under the looks some of the other combatants were giving him. "I was under orders. Your clan was inferior, I regret nothing."

"I thought the monsters were supposed to be on the other side," Johnny Cage said to the blonde haired woman, but her eyes were locked on the rough looking man with the cybernetics, and she was visibly grinding her teeth.

Bi Han ignored the comment, as Shang Tsung had to hold up a hand to silence the furious Scorpion. "Save your anger for your match." The old man walked forward, and greeted them, his yellow teeth cracked and chipped, "Earthrealmers. Welcome to the tournament and my island. This will not be a tournament as you have ever known it, but our esteemed Thunder God can explain more on that later. If you follow the path to your left, you will find your barracks, you are going to need the sleep . . . if you survive the night."

Ignoring the mysterious threat, the group sauntered off along the path, some still glaring at their enemies behind them, but not Bi Han, he didn't want to see Hanzo more than he had to. The way his eyes had whited out except for the pupils creeped the cryomancer out, as well as the veins that now prominently pushed and pulsed against his pale skin, like a web of piping.

They stopped as they reached a small campfire and seven hammocks that hung limp between blackened trees. The blindfolded man inhaled deeply before exhaling out a misty breath. Sub-Zero sceptically looked at him, but was surprised when the man raised an eyebrow in response.

"Is there a problem, Lin Kuei?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper, but carrying easily to Bi-Han's ears.

"No," he replied curtly, moving to a hammock and sitting, already thinking of his brother.

He was rudely interrupted when Johnny Cage was hit in the face by the blonde woman.

"I don't care how famous you USED to be, I'm not going on a date with you!" she fumed, her chest heaving. This only seemed to cause the failed movie star to grin further, his eyes dropping from her face.

She gasped. "Oh my god, you'd think you were from the thirties! Have you heard of subtlety you cr-"

"Be silent!" Raiden ordered, his mood darkening the sky. further. "I need all of you to listen."

"What is it, Lord Raiden?" the White Lotus asked, his blade-brimmed hat low over his eyes.

"I need to explain the rules of the tournament and what we can expect. I also need you to familiarise yourselves with each other."

"Well,"Johnny Cage began, seizing the opportunity to talk about himself, "I'm Johnny. Johnny Cage. You might recognise me from such classics as _Time Smashers, Brokenose Mountain, Ninja Mime, Citizen Cage, You Got Caged, Caged Rage, Dirty Cage, Immorale Comb-"_

"Good lord, do you ever shut up?" the woman asked, her face incredulous. "Okay everyone, I'm Lt. Sonya Blade. Here to take down that guy with the cybernetic face."

"Kung Lao. Shaolin Monk," the White Lotus briefly added in, as Johnny looked around, disappointed his go was already over.

Bi-Han stepped in. "Sub-Zero, here to kill Shang Tsung, although . . .." His mind wandered to Scorpion. "I may have other troubles."

The blindfolded swordsman looked up at Bi-Han, and sighed. "I am Kenshi . . . also here to kill Shang Tsung."

Sub-Zero growled at him, "Stay out of my way, ronin. Shang Tsung is my contract, you can appease yourself with the tarkatan."

"I can appease myself with your head, if you stand in my way for vengeance," Kenshi retorted, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Enough," Raiden said, his voice calm yet still commanding.

They all moved forward, approaching the campfire, the flames lighting up their contrasting appearances and outfits.

"This tournament, is beyond dangerous. If you have a hope of surviving, you need to learn to work together." The God sat by the fire, motioning for them to do the same. They followed his lead, looking dubious about what he had just said and he continued, "this is not a tournament, per se. You will spend three days in preliminary trials, fighting and accumulating points. The more points you have, the easier the next stage will be. These trials will be matches against your opponents, be sure to memorise their techniques during this time and avoid getting injured; just focus on finishing the fight."

He waved his hand, and in a flash of lightning, a scroll appeared in his hands. "After this you will all be thrown into the wild in two teams of two and three; randomly scattered throughout. You will fight to the death, until one side is whittled down to zero. The points you accumulated previously will determine whether you are in the two or three. Then, we will transport you back and the final stage will begin. If you have survived, the remaining of you will have to fight two last challengers, who have both went undefeated for centuries . . . Goro and Shang Tsung."

"What's a Goro?" Johnny whispered to Sonya, but her toned shoulders merely shrugged in response.

Kenshi's head tilted. "What is on the scroll, Raiden?"

"The matches for the preliminary trials," he informed them, holding it up so they could see. It read:

_Day 1:_

_Johnny Cage Vs Scorpion  
__Sub-Zero Vs Kitana  
__Kenshi Vs Baraka  
__Sonya Blade Vs __Mileena  
__Kung Lao Vs Kano_

_Day 2:_

_Johnny Cage Vs Mileena  
__Sub-Zero Vs Kano  
__Kenshi Vs Scorpion  
__Sonya Blade Vs Kitana  
__Kung Lao Vs Baraka_

_Day 3:_

_Prisoner Reveal.  
__Johnny Cage Vs Kano  
__Sub-Zero Vs Baraka  
__Kenshi Vs Mileena  
__Sonya Blade Vs Scorpion  
__Kung Lao Vs Kitana  
__Prisoner Execution.  
__Transition to Stage 2._

"Wait, what's with the prisoner stuff?" Johnny asked, mirroring what everyone else had been wondering.

"I do not know." Raiden scowled, the storm behind his eyes intensifying, like the one in the sky, before he spoke again, "but I doubt we will enjoy finding out."


	2. You Got Caged

**A/N Violence. Language. Caging. **_Italic is thought._

A roaring wind howled through the courtyard as the fighters lined up on either side of the fighting area; A sand pit encircled by a low fire, which Johnny Cage now stepped across, his boots sweeping up the charred sand.

He shook his head at his opponent and smirked, his ego flashing for everyone to see, as if the tattoo of his own name across his chest didn't do that already. "Yellow really isn't your colour, sunshine. You ready to fight me in that B-flick get up?" he asked, his perfect teeth on show under a dazzling smile. "Of course not. How could you be?"

_This'll be easy._

Scorpion's mask twitched as he shifted his jaw in impatience, and he took a step forward. "Be silent. You are nothing but a waste of my time."

"Actually, I'm the best thing that'll ever happen to you," the actor retorted, "it's only once in a lifetime you get a showdown with Johnny Cage. Especially you," he continued, not realising that he was beginning to grate on every other living thing around him, "you don't look like you get out much."

_In that outfit? Definitely not._

The wraith settled into his combat stance, kunai gripped in one hand. Johnny quickly settled into his own stance, one leg behind the other and fists raised, as adrenalin began to fuel his system, as well as . . . something else.

It felt like a fire that ran through his blood, coursing through his mind, through his very being. His slight fascination at the feeling was interrupted when Shang Tsung held up a hand and ordered, "Let the fight begin!"

Johnny dashed forward, his fist flashing forward but when it met the ninja's face, he erupted in a column of flame.

"Heh. That was easy," the actor laughed, turning to face the others but finding Scorpion. "What th-"

Scorpion leapt, opening his assault with an axe kick that sent Johnny stumbling. The wraith offered no respite, moving in again by kicking at his knee and going for an uppercut which Johnny blocked, going for a kick of his own.

His foot slammed across Scorpion's jaw and then back again, and he pulled his foot back and used the counter-balance to swipe his opposite arm forward; his swing hitting his opponent in the throat.

The ninja's hands went up to his throat and Johnny seized his lack of defence to drop and smack him in the groin. Scorpion snarled and brought his fist down and the actor screamed out as he realised what he'd forgotten: The kunai which was now stabbed into his shoulder. It twisted into his shoulder blade and he coughed up a small amount of blood, the taste of copper tinging his mouth. A boot met his face and he blacked out.

* * *

When his eyes fluttered open, Johnny groaned, awaking on the cold floor on the far side of the fighting area. He rolled over in time to see the blurry outline of Sub-Zero backhanding Kitana to the ground; met by a round of applause from the Earthrealmers and a furious, "Sub-Zero wins," from Shang Tsung.

_Well, at least the next fight made up for me and my joke of an attempt. _

Raiden turned and stalked over to the actor, his voice as even as ever when he spoke. "Mr. Cage. How do you feel?"

Johnny's shoulder ached as he sat up, his skin burning at the wound, now covered by a bandage. "I've felt better."

_A lot better. Why's my skin so pale?_

"I am not surprised. You still have two more fights, and that is just in the preliminary trials. You need to rest. Observe these fights and take note of how each fighter works." The God did not wait for a reply but moved back to the edge of the pit to watch the next confrontation: Kenshi against the weird alien with the spikes, fangs and oddly shaped head.

_Baraka I think I heard the Shaolin call him._

He watched carefully as Kenshi and Baraka stepped to opposite sides of the ring, and taking their stances. _No small talk for them then. _

"Fight!" Shang called, and Baraka did not wait for another command. Blades tore through his forearms, like swords contained within his body. If the ronin was remotely surprised, his face and body language did not reveal it. He merely drew his sword, the blade catching no light in the abysmal grey of the island.

Baraka charged, arms outstretched like an animal, swiping for the swordsman's stomach and neck. Kenshi parried both with ease, twisted and kicking the animal in the navel, sending it a step back and giving him the room to arch up his blade.

The steel split the creature's nose in half causing it to roar and back away. Kenshi held out his hand.

_What the fuck is he do-_

The held out hand flashed blue as did Baraka's chest and even from his position, Johnny heard it's ribs crack. It flew back and to the ground with a snarl.

_Holy shit. How come he can do that? How the fuck am I supposed to keep up with these guys?_

"Kenshi wins," Shang Tsung grumbled. Kano dragged Baraka away as Kenshi moved back to Raiden's side.

"That was surprisingly easy," his hoarse voice spoke to the God.

_Speak for yourself._

"Do not grow overconfident," Raiden warned, something in his voice suggesting he'd seen it before.

"I will not," he assured. "Last time I did, I lost my sight. It will not happen again." His voice flashed

dangerously as the next two fighters stepped into the ring. Mileena and Sonya.

_This is going to be so hot._

Behind her purple mask, a guttural growl rang out from Mileena, her eyes narrowing. "This will be fun, humans always bleed so nicely," she commented, pulling a sai from her boots and gripping it tightly. She placed one hand in front and one behind, the same with her legs, her head leant forward. _Why would she put her head so close to the opponent? That'll be Hotness' first target, no doubt about it._

Sonya shifted into a well practiced military-CQC stance, her stance strong and centered. _Come on. You got this Blondie._

"Fight!" Shang Tsung snarled, and Sonya's leg lashed toward the Outworlders face, but within a split second the alien had ripped her mask off and dug vicious fangs the length of a kid's forearm into the blonde's leg.

_Mileena knew how she'd open all along. Fucking devious bitch._

She screamed, bringing a fist across and into Mileena's temple. They both stumbled back and Sonya almost fell, but somehow managed to keep her balance, despite the stream of blood pouring down her leg and the paleness now spreading through her skin. She raised her fists defiantly.

_Is she insane? _

Her opponent leapt forward with another snarl, her horrific mouth constantly forced into a menacing grin. Her legs wrapped around Sonya's throat, who almost collapsed again as the creature had her straddled. The sai was stabbed downwards, but Sonya brought up a hand, grabbing Mileena's wrist and keeping them locked into position as their other hands came together and they grappled; Sonya coming visibly weaker by the second.

The Lieutenant leant her head forward as she let go of Mileena's sai arm, and the pressure she'd been exerting against caused her to topple over her shoulder, dangling toward the ground but still held in place by her other arm. Sonya collapsed backwards, crushing the other woman's head beneath her and a fang skidded along the sand, accompanied by a spurt of blood and a disgruntled, "Sonya Blade, wins."

"Booyah!" Johnny shouted, smiling. "You go Blondie!"

Sonya merely shook her head weakly as she rolled off of the creature. They waited a moment but she did not move again.

"Sonya?" the actor called. "Sonya?!"

Raiden appeared beside her and hauled her over his shoulder, before disappearing again, undoubtedly to heal her. Johnny blanched as Sub-Zero moved beside him.

"I will take you back to our camp, I'm sure Kenshi and Kung Lao will be fine here," he gasped through his mask.

"I can walk," Johnny growled, raising to his feet when a wave of dizziness crashed into him. He fought it aside and began walking back to their camp, but no Lin Kuei followed.

_Good. I can take care of myself. I underestimated the opponent, it aint gonna happen again. I got sloppy, got caged for christ's sake, but I'll improve. I'll be the best, I mean … I already am, but I'll prove it. They'll see, I'm no joke, no special effects needed. I'm the real deal. I AM Johnny Cage._


	3. Blade to the Back

**A/N Violence. Language. Please give me some feedback if you have the time, I need it to improve.**

_Italic (as always) is thought._

* * *

Sonya Blade's leg screamed in protest, burning in pain the moment she began to put weight onto it. Her vision blurred and her head pounded, so she sat back down onto her hammock and shook her head, her ruffled and loose blond ponytail swinging slightly.

"There must be something else, I've got to fight today," she pleaded, staring down at the distorted foot of Raiden in front of her. She hated admitting defeat, there was no way she'd came here just to lose Kano. He had to be detained. _Or, there's always . . . the other option. No, that's not the way the justice system works. He has human rights like everyone else. _

_But there are no human rights here and he's no human._

"There is nothing I am able to do. I'm not allowed to heal any of you. I will see if any of the others know any techniques to," he informed her, before disappearing in another flash of lightning. She thought that trick was less impressive every time he performed it, like a firework show you watched very year and which seemed less flashy or exciting with each viewing. Especially when he appeared roughly twenty metres away, where almost all the other Earthrealmers were gathered. _Could of just walked. _

She laid back, propping her bandaged leg up carefully when Johnny Cage walked over, a wicked grin on his pale face. But there was something about it that felt . . . forced. _He doesn't look so confident as he did before. Serves him right. Arrogant a-hole._

"Hey," he greeted, crouching down next to her and she noticed flecks of blood they hadn't got out of his stubble. She shook her head, amused despite her opinion of him.

"Hi Mr. Cage. You've got red on you," she told him, pointing at the same point on her own face, above her full lips until he wiped it off. "Yeah, there you go."

_He was the only other from our group to get injured, maybe I should cut the guy a little slack. He's way out of his depth._

"So, enjoying yourself?" he joked lamely, his fingers resting on the side of her hammock and his grin fading. "Seriously, how are you?" he asked, a tone of worry evident in his voice.

She was taken back but didn't let it show. Her face impassive, she shrugged. "I can't even walk so I have no idea how I'm supposed to fight, but there you go. I'll figure something out or Raiden will," she said, looking down at her leg. "Why didn't he tell us about their abilities, when he's met the majority of them before?"

"Hmm, never thought of that. Maybe he's not allowed, this isn't exactly the fairest tournament I've visited," he said, before holding up a flask of water to her. "You want some of this?" he asked.

_That was . . . too nice for him. If he thinks my deliriousness is going to give him a greater chance of getting laid, he's so wrong._

She smiled gratefully anyway, taking the flask gently and taking a few long gulps of water before handing it back to him. "Thanks, Johnny. Wait, don't you need all of it? You were hurt too," she said, frowning at him and the bloodied bandage that was wrapped around his shoulder. Unfortunately, it didn't cover his tattoo.

"Nah, that ice guy can freeze the water molecules in the air. Then it gets melted over the fire, so we pretty much have a constant source," he told her, taking a drink as well. He gulped and wiped his mouth with the 'stylish' bandages that were wrapped around his forearms.

Her attention went over his shoulder as Raiden and Sub-Zero began to approach, talking with each other and a frown creasing the ninja's brow.

Johnny's head whipped around as he followed her gaze and his smirk dropped. "Oh great, here come the two moodiest people this side of Shang Tsung's whiskers," he whispered, making her smile and stifle a small laugh.

_I never even thought of that beard as whiskers but now . . . oh lord, that's perfect._

The thunder god and assassin came to a stop before them, both pretty much ignoring Johnny and focusing on her. "See, Raiden?" Bi-Han said, his mask twitching with each mechanical word. "This is why the Lin Kieu only train male combatants."

Sonya scowled, heat coursing through her. "Hey! Fuck you. How was I supposed to expect that whore to have fangs?" she snapped, wanting nothing more than to hit him.

_She won't get that lucky next time._

"Yeah, not cool man," Johnny growled, raising to his feet. "No pun intended."

Sonya smiled again as Sub-Zero tried to retort but Raiden halted them all, his face void of any inflection. "Not now. Perhaps we should put aside our grievances and prejudices to focus on our current problems?" he ordered, not so subtly masking it as a suggestion.

"Of course," they all responded, the ninja bowing.

_Creepy kiss-ass. I'd love to see him put down a notch._

Raiden motioned for her to lift her leg and she obeyed, allowing him to unwrap the bandages and show the clean wound to Sub-Zero. The assassin tilted his head and held up his hands.

Slowly a cold numbness spread through her leg and she realised he was was filling the wounds made by the fangs with ice and she immediately panicked. "What the hell?! What're you doing? You're going to give me hypothermia!"

"Don't be foolish," he replied, his hands moving rhythmically as he worked, an ice brace forming around her leg. "I know ways to prevent this. I shall be back soon, once I have collected certain herbs from the nearby area."

Johnny frowned. "How'd ya know what you'll need will be there?" he asked, sitting back down on the ground.

"Because I am well versed in the rules of Mortal Kombat. You see, the reason my abilities don't give me hypothermia or a numerous amount of other issues caused by the cold is that my people know how to create a solution that prevents these things, and I'-"

"Well that's one hell of a get-out-of-jail-free-cardright there," the actor interrupted, beginning to juggle a few rocks he picked up off the floor.

"**As I was saying," **he continued, anger icing over his tone. "I know that Raiden is allowed to place items within the island to assist us, for the second phase. I have seen some of these herbs en route here, and am assuming that is what he has had placed here for me," he said, turning to the god who nodded in agreement.

"Wait, so what do we get?" she asked, propping up onto her elbows.

"For you, Ms. Blade, I have placed a crate of supplies. Only accessible with the password to your Police Account. It contains some items you will find . . . valuable," he told her.

"Wait, Bi-Han gets his all over the island, but mine's isolated to one crate. Why?" she asked, annoyed.

"Because he is the only one able to use the herbs, whereas your supplies could also help Kano. I did not want to risk this," he explained before turning to Johnny. "As for you, Mr. Cage, I have placed a map to a section of the island I wish for you to visit."

"That's it?" he asked, taking off his glasses to give Raiden a stern look with his emerald eyes. "They get supplies and I get a tourist information centre? The fuck?"

"No, shut up and listen. It is . . . it is, somewhere that could help you attain what you came here seeking. Fame," the grizzled deity replied, his face still impassive. "But, it may come at a cost. And before you ask, it will not help anyone else who ventures there as it is something that is specifically attuned to people of your descent."

"Okay, thanks for making that clear," Johnny deadpanned, as Sub-Zero moved off to search for the ingredients to his solution.

Raiden nodded and left, not saying a word as he returned to the blazing fire at which sat Kung Lao and Kenshi; the embers of the now dying fire feabily lighting their cold faces.

* * *

Sonya whooped and smiled as Johnny and Mileena danced round the other, trading and parrying an array of lightning fast strikes. _They move so fast. And despite Johnny favouring his uninjured side, he's kicking her about. _

_Good. _

The hybrid ducked under a kick and flicked out her sai, spinning back to her full height while extending her arm to slash at his throat. The actor moved faster however, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close, not giving her the room to maneuver, his other hand raising to and gripping her throat.

His knee was brought up repeatedly, smashing into her ribs. It looked like he was muttering something but she couldn't make it out over the other contender's noise, and Mileena's strangled growls. After a crack sounded, indicating he'd broken a rib, he pushed her back a few steps and leapt, his boot crunching into her mouth.

She went to the ground, a streak of red tainting the air as her head snapped back. _Wait, did he?_

It didn't take long for Sonya's line of thought to falter as Shang Tsung declared Johnny the winner and the opposition rushed forward lifting her up and giving everywhere a clear view past her sand-strewn hair.

Johnny had destroyed her fangs, stunted and cracked stubs past her lips, and pieces of her teeth littering the arena. and was moving back to the group, pale and weak but relatively unhurt. A true smile plastered his face. "I'mma gonna need to sit down, right about now," he muttered, dropping onto his ass once he'd reached them.

"You were great," Sonya congratulated, squeezing his good shoulder gently, but any compassion faltered as she watched Kano cross into the fighting area. Sub-Zero entered also, both settling into their stances, neither taunting except a mischievous wink directed to her from the traitor.

_Fuck him. He, he . . . Jax. I'm going to wipe that grin off his face._

"Let the fight begin!" The old sorcerer announced, waving his hand in impatience. _Someone's a sore loser when their toys are broken._

Kano drew a knife as he charged with a grin, but he hadn't thought through his strategy, as the ninja crafted a sword made of ice and lashed out. He rolled, the vicious blade slicing over head and stabbed his knife toward the ninja's foot.

The cryomancer expected it however, pulling up his foot and stamping down on the criminal's wrist. He dropped the knife and leapt to his full height, his head careening into Sub-Zero's chin and causing him to stumble back.

Sub-Zero laughed, twirling his blade as it morphed, into a mace. Blue spikes rippled from the surface, jagged and imposing on the heavy weapon. Kano just laughed back, reaching into the back of his belt, his jacket rippling in the wind as he pulled out what appeared to be a detonator.

_What the fuck is that for? He hasn't used any explosives. They're prohibited in the first stage anyway, and get points deducted. He hasn't even used a gr- _She blanched. _The hilt of the knife is a grenade. _

As she opened her mouth to warn Sub-Zero - who was teasing Kano, gesturing for him to advance - the criminal tapped the small button.

The knife's hilt exploded, or she assumed it did, as she could no longer see. A white light, blinding and surreal, had flashed over her and everyone else present. _A flashbang? How's that supposed to work?_

_Of course, the cybernetic eye. He can still see, Bi-Han can't. He's such a coward. _

She sighed as she heard the movements of combat in front of her and a moment later, she hear the thud of a body being thrown. When her vision began to clear however, she blurrily noted _three _people in the ring. One was on the floor and the other two were staring at each other. After a moment they shook hands.

_Wait, is that? Kenshi, of course. He could still see, with . . . however the fuck he manages it._

"Damn it," Shang Tsung growled. "Kano loses, and gains no points, due to his breaching of tournament rules. Additionally," he said, his tone growing lighter, "due to his interference in this fight, Kenshi will no longer participate in his match. Scorpion is awarded full points."

"As, is Sub-Zero," Kung Lao corrected, speaking for the first time in hours. _He and Kenshi are so silent. Around everyone else anyway, what's their deal?_

Snapping onto the fact it was her turn to fight, Sonya advanced into the ring with a limp, garnering a few sniggers from the Outworld group, minus Mileena who was noticeably absent. The ice brace supporting her leg now felt lukewarm after having taken the solution, tightly constricting her leg as she dusted up some sand on her way to where she would fight.

Kitana started in opposite, her silky, pearl blue outfit hiding nothing about her body, folding and moving along all her curves. Her veil was absent, having been ripped in her previous fight by Sub-Zero. She moved gracefully and royally. Even when moving as simply as she was now, there was something more elegant. Her back stood straight and her limbs moved fluidly, like an amalgamation of liquid, gas and solid, nothing certain but everything sure.

Her hazel eyes bore into Sonya's, and the muscles that twitched, the lines that showed on her faintly bronzed face, told the lieutenant more than she could have been whispered. After years of interrogation and questioning, she had learnt all the little tells and Kitana didn't look like the criminal. She looked like the victim.

There were rings under red-rimmed eyes, a sporadic tremor in her movements, like she feared someone would see who she was. What she was hiding? _Why am I analysing her? Let's get to hitting her in the face._

They both stalked the other, circling as the world around them came crashing to a stop. The bird's songs faltered, their chatter fading and the waves crashing nearby became non-existent, a distraction in her focus.

"Fight!" the host ordered and Sonya allowed Kitana to cover the distance, not trusting her braced leg. Kitana leapt up, higher than Sonya thought would be possible for anyone. _She's not human, what was I expecting?_

The princess disappeared and Sonya frowned, realising what must have happened. She spun around, cracking out her elbow, but Kitana adjusted, trapping that folded arm by their side and gripping the lieutenant's hair. She yelled out as the outworlder spun, tripping her to the ground and straddling her.

They both went for the other's throat but instead ended up grappling on the ground, their arms wrestling into different complicated locks, holds and counter-holds. Kitana laid forward, putting on the pressure and as she did so, her long, waist-length hair cascaded down like a waterfall, completely obscuring their view of everyone else to either side, only the empty area behind Kitana visible.

Sonya growled, attempting to push back but the wound on her leg had drained her of a lot of blood and energy, and her pale arms were weak now in comparison to the princesses'. The lips in front of her slowly parted, letting out a soft whisper that only they could hear. "Listen to me," she pleaded almost silently, her voice as faint as a leaf on the wind. "I am not how I appear."

"Oh . . . really," Sonya growled back, surprising herself at how she kept to the same volume.

"Yes! I . . . I want to defect," she replied, her words, although well versed in English, still slow and focused. _Who's been teaching her English? And her little revelation, well . . . I don't believe it, but still. Her body language can't lie. I'll see where this goes._

"Explain," the blonde whispered, trying to ignore Johnny Cage's comments about how this would be his highlight of the tournament.

"I, I met Fujin. H-he told me the truth behind my father, my sister. He told me everything."

"Who's Fujin and what in the name of god are you talking about?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the beautiful woman.

"T-the . . . I guess Raiden doesn't tell you out of embarrassment. That is, pathetic," she complained, as they continued to wrestle slightly, neither harming the other as they kept up their ruse. "Fujin is another god of Earth. The god of wind and Raiden's protege, his adopted son."

Sonya's eyes widened. "Oh . . . really?" she echoed from previously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but that is not the imperative thing for us to discuss right now. You need to warn Raiden, the prisoner we have brought to execute, _is _Fujin," she warned, her tone dire, tinged with worry that she had attempted to mask. But it wouldn't work in front of Sonya.

"Oh shit. How come you didn't warn Sub-Zero yesterday?" she asked, annoyed.

"If we had gotten into this position, he could have flash-froze me. I was not going to risk that," Kitana explained, "but now, we need to finish this fight. Realistically. And tonight, once the sun sets, I need you to free Fujin."

"How?"

"He is at our camp, bound by seals that prevent access of anyone bearing the blood of Edenia or Outworld, so only Shang Tsung can access. In theory anyway," she started.

"But I could access the seals and untie him, in theory," Sonya finished.

"Yes. Do not worry, Fujin being here is just Shang exploiting a loophole in the rules, so any interactions with Fujin are also a loophole. You will not be able to be harmed. You can walk into our camp and free him within minutes."

Sonya was about to agree, determination however had distracted her from her leg. "I . . . I can't with this wound," she admitted.

"Then . . . send the Shaolin to do it," she decided. "Do not inform anyone else. After he is free, he will kill Shang Tsung, you can then tell Raiden everything. If Raiden knows beforehand, he will stop you from freeing my l- … Fujin."

"Got it," the Earthrealmer said, before Kitana unexpectedly twisted her arm with a newfound ferocity, giving her the opportunity to smash Sonya's head into the ground, knocking her out.

* * *

When Sonya awoke, her eyes met daylight and she sighed in relief, despite the pain she felt. _There's still time._

Raiden lamely flashed into being before her and she tried to imagine him as a mentor or parent. The former was pretty easy, the latter was near-impossible. "How are you feeling?" he asked, "the third round of combat begins today, I hope you're ready to fight."

_Oh, shit._


	4. Unchained and Betrayed

Kung Lao strolled calmly at the back of the group, arms folded under his black and silver robes, and Sonya Blade walking by his side. Her face, only the bruise that had swelled the top of her forehead keeping her from being attractive, kept on glancing down to the twig-strewn path; as if she were a child, seeking sweets but not knowing how to ask for fear of punishment. He kept his face a stone wall of impassiveness as he put a hand out and tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Blade?" he asked, nodding as she faced him. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

She sighed. "I've messed up. Massively," she admitted sheepishly.

"It is not your fault Kitana won, she is a dangerous foe," he assured her, his English correct but not yet fluent.

"It's not that, it's . . . I was supposed to sneak to the Outworlder's camp, but I didn't wake up till this morning and now . . . now I've sentenced someone to death," she explained, paling a little more.

"Wait, why would you?" he asked, before snapping onto what she meant. "I see. The prisoner."

"No, you really don't, h-" she paused before grabbing his robes and dragging him behind a nearby cluster of dead trees. "Kitana is a double-agent, Fujin - God of wind - is their prisoner and last night, I was supposed to free him."

The White Lotus frowned. "But . . .Fujin is dead," he said blankly.

"No, he's been in Outworld. Does it matter?" she whined.

"Yes," he growled, moving away from her and storming up to the group. "Raiden!'

The group turned, puzzled looks meeting his enraged one. "What is it Shaolin?" the God inquired.

"Why, have you been lying to my people?" he asked, stopping inches from him. "You said Fujin was dead! You said, he died for our realm! That is the basis for half of the White Lotus' beliefs, half of our rules! It's what prepares us for the tournament, the belief that an honourable death would be that to rival his, to sacrifice yourself in service of Earthrealm!"

Raiden frowned. "How do you . . . the prisoner," he realised, paling. "By the Elder Gods. How do you know he is the prisoner?"

"Kitana told me," Sonya said as she caught up. "She's defecting, and wanted me to free Fujin last night."

"I see," he said calmly, not moving another inch than what he need to speak..

Kung shook his head, gripping the collar of Raiden's robe and pulling him close. "Stop avoiding my questions. Answer me!" he ordered.

"Is there a problem?" a sinister voice interrupted. They turned to find Shang Tsung watching them with a smile, and the Shaolin released his clutch.

"Where is Fujin?" Raiden asked, his eyes flashing.

"Ha, so Kitana finally grew a spine. No matter, he is through here. If you'd arrived on time, you would've known that by now," he old them, before disappearing.

Raiden led the rush forward, and they emerged at the fighting arena. Shang Tsung stood at the head by Baraka and in front of them, knelt Fujin. The God's long, matted white hair rippled in the wind, leaving his bruised and bloody face for all to see. He wore nothing above his waist, his leanly muscled physique torn and scarred by years of torture.

His eyes narrowed at Raiden. "You," he spluttered, blood trickling out of his mouth. "Fuck . . . you."

The Earthrealmers paused, taking their places around the fighting arena, the Thunder God not replying to his son.

"Kitana," Kung Lao called, "they know."

Her eyes widened and she flipped as her sister swiped at her, landing lightly and setting off in a sprint, Mileena hot on her trail. He and Sonya, ignoring Raiden's protests, sprinted after them, but Sonya had to stop after twenty metres due to her leg.

He followed with ease, his boots pounding off the ground as he sprinted, his breathing still steady and his muscles taut as he followed the blue and purple blurs in the distance.

The light beyond them grew larger and larger as they steadily approached and his eyes narrowed as the twin stopped. Moments later he teleported, coming up next to them as they leapt at each other, Mileena snarling.

He stepped back, but his foot found nothing but air. His hat came off as tumbled through the air and off the cliff, descending toward the waves that crashed into deadly-looking rocks. He teleported again, appearing above the sisters.

He fell and landed between them with a roll, returning smoothly to his feet. He held out his hand as they circled around him, and moments later his hat flew into his hand. _Let's begin._

He swung around to Mileena, using his hat's blade edge and wielding it like a sword. She parried it with her sai, spinning around and kicking the side of his leg, diving to the side and crouching, her teeth bared like an animal. _They've been healed, how?_

Kitana wasted no time wondering however, opening her fan and dashing forward once again, skidding past and slicing her sister's leg. Mileena growled and spun with a roar, the two of them trading blows: twisting around each other's strikes; their blades sliding and hitting each other in a flurry of sparks; disappearing and reappearing around the other.

Lao teleported, coming up on one side of Mileena as Kitana assaulted from the other. The Hybrid jumped and kicked off her sister, propelling herself as the Shaolin. They tumbled to the ground, his hat skidding away as they began wrestling for dominance.

She grinned as she leant down and bore into his shoulder; he screamed, the pain arching through his body and the crimson gushing from his wound, pouring into her mouth. She purred, the taste distracting her from the situation, the bliss completely overhauling her mind and senses. A drug for maniac, it numbed her awareness; until her sister wrapped an arm round her throat and dragged her off the man.

His blurry vision dimmed the view as the blue, skimpily clad figure in front of him, as she raised a fan and slashed it down; Mileena's head was separated from the rest of her lean figure in a spurt of red.

The surviving Outworlder turned back to him and held out a bloody hand, still strangely adorned with manicured and intricately painted nails. He reached up and allowed himself to be hauled up.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"We should return," she said, turning to leave down the path they'd trampled into place.

_She turns her back on her realm and I'm supposed to believe she's trustworthy? She's unable to be loyal, and hails from Outworld. The rules of the White Lotus are clear._

He pulled off his hat and shook his head. "I am sorry, Kitana, but this must be done. Find peace with the Elder Gods," he whispered, before slashing his hat down towards her skull.

Five minutes earlier.

Fujin watched with worry as Kitana sprinted away after Mileena, followed by a Shaolin. He scowled, shifting uncomfortably against the chains that wrapped around his body like a metallic snake. Before he had came to this place, he had been weak in Outworld, he had been drained. But being in a Limbo, a reality torn out of his own was infusing him with a feeling he'd lacked.

Power.

The first fighters began to line up, but he ignored them, focusing on getting to Kitana. He strained, pulling in the reserves he'd finally began to tap into, the power his father had withdrawn from him.

Wind began to volley through the area, brushing up the sand. Raiden and Shang Tsung both glanced at him, and he smirked.

"Baraka!" The Sorcerer shouted, "our prisoner is getting excited."

The Tarkatan marched forward and pressed a blade to Fujin's throat. The Demi-God smiled. "Thanks Fangs," he taunted, launching to his feet and slamming his head into the Outworlder, pushing against the chains with a primal roar.

His bindings shattered, his laughter echoing as the fighters stopped and glanced at him. He winked at Shang. "Back in a moment, got a hybrid to kill."

He sprinted for the treeline, pounding after the trio that had already left. He ignored Raiden's thunderous calls of anger and frustration, continuing after the trampled and broken twigs and unearthed ground.

He screamed as he caught up, anger flooding into his entire body as the Shaolin's hat split Kitana's head in half, burying in her chest. Tears blinded his eyes as he charged forward.

"You monster!" he yelled, leaping forward and pouncing onto the Monk. His animalistic urges took over, repeatedly bringing his fist down onto the traitor's face; breaking and cracking his skull as his other hand wrapped round his throat and squeezed.

Fujin slowly stood, creating a small tornado around the two of them, keeping his father at bay. He placed his other hand on the limp man's leg and pulled from either side, smiling as he felt sinew tear and bones jolt out of place. He ripped apart the man with a satisfied snarl, licking the crimson from his chapped lips and his smile dropped.

He let the whirlwind and turned to Raiden. "One down, eight to go," he told him quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he replied cautiously.

"Mileena and Kitana died before Stage 2, so they will be replaced, as per tournament rules. Five more for me to kill. Then Shang Tsung and Goro, that brings it to seven. You . . . you, make eight," he said quietly, his rage dying down as his eyes fell on Kitana. _Why her? Why, does it have to be the one thing I care for?_

He stumbled over to the body as Raiden sighed and shook his head. He disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving Fujin to sob over what remained of the Edenian Princess.

**A/N Sorry, to any Kitana, Mileena or Kung Lao fans, but these will not be the only deaths :P**


End file.
